memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Urban Archipelago Films
Urban Archipelago Films, Inc., incorporated on 16 October 2007, http://www.corporationwiki.com/California/Los-Angeles/urban-archipelago-films-inc/44950633.aspx is an entertainment production company founded by Roger Lay, Jr. The company collaborates with CBS Home Entertainment, Eone Entertainment, The Goddard Group, Lightning Entertainment and Video Services Corp. Together with Robert Meyer Burnett's Ludovico Technique, the company produced several special features for the and Blu-ray releases. The newly conceived special features on the 2016 Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (Director's Cut) and Star Trek: The Original Series - The Roddenberry Vault Blu-ray release were solo projects of Urban Archipelago Films. Non-''Star Trek'' productions The company produced the short science fiction film A Piece of Wood (2005), the science fiction film Chrysalis (2008), Ana Barredo's documentary The Table (2011, with interviews by George Takei, Armin Shimerman, and Marc Scott Zicree, and produced by Lay Jr., Marc Zicree, and Phil Bishop), and the documentary Toy Masters (2012). Among the special features for home media releases are Ackerman on Bradbury (2007), Skeleton Warriors: Bad to the Bone (2011), Out of the Ashes: The Making of Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future (2012), Wolf Lake: The Original Werewolf Saga (2012), The Kindred Chronicles (2013, with interviews of Brigid Brannagh, James L. Conway, and Jeff Kober), In Conversation: Writing Now and Again (2014, editing by Robert Meyer Burnett and featuring René Echevarria), and Gimme a Sign: Engineering Now and Again (2014, featuring interviews of René Echevarria and Gerrit Graham). Star Trek credits * ** Energized! Taking The Next Generation to the Next Level ( ) ** Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Reunification: 25 Years After Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Making It So: Continuing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2012) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Regeneration: Engaging the Borg ( ) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Inside the Writer's Room (2013) ** Resistance Is Futile: Assimilating Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War (2013) ** Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department (2013) ** In Conversation: The Music of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2013) ** Requiem - A Remembrance of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2013) ** Star Trek: From One Generation to the Next (2013) ** The Trek Not Taken (2013) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Privilege of Rank: Making Chain of Command ( ) ** Beyond the Five Year Mission: The Evolution of Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) ** The Unknown Possibilities of Existence: Making "All Good Things" (2014) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Sky's the Limit - The Eclipse of Star Trek: The Next Generation (2014) ** In Conversation: Lensing Star Trek - The Next Generation (2014) * ** To Boldly Go: Launching Enterprise (2013) ** In Conversation: Rick Berman and Brannon Braga (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Uncharted Territory (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In Conversation - The First Crew (2013) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War: Declassified (2014) ** Star Trek: Enterprise - In a Time of War (2014) ** In Conversation: Writing Star Trek: Enterprise (2014) ** Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise (2014) External links * UrbanArchipelagoFilms.com – official site * Category:Production companies